DESCRIPTION: Platelet derived growth factor-BB (PDGF-BB) has been shown to stimulate periodontal wound healing in both animals and humans. Certain Bone substitutes have also been shown to enhance periodontal regeneration in both animal models and in humans. The investigators have demonstrated that PDGF can be adsorbed to that PDGF is slowly released in vitro. Addition of PDGF has been shown to enhance the in vitro osteoblastic cell attachment and proliferation compared to untreated. The hypothesis of the application is that PDGF treatment will enhance the periodontal regenerative properties of these osteoconductive materials. The Specific Aims of the application are to determine if combined with PDGF promotes greater periodontal regeneration in the beagle dog than unmodified, to determine the concentration of PDGF that when added to the stimulates the greatest amount of regeneration, and to determine if any abnormal healing responses in the periodontal defects such and ankylosis and root resorption occur with the use of the PDGF treated . PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE